


With Tender Hands

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Electrocution, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Voyeurism, demon transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: If someone were to accuse Symia of being jealous of the happiness of others, they wouldn’t be lying. Symia may have a goal that requires pragmatic tactics, but she still knew that at the end of the day, it’s for the greater good. When she looks at happy couples from other timelines, her façade starts to crack…





	With Tender Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arizonia1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/gifts).



> For Ari who wants Magnus/Dunban porn. I’m showing her my universe of them and her universe in the same porn fic.

In the center of the universe lied the Golden Land, a place where witches and sorcerers lived in isolation while watching the world outside. The place was ruled by sorcerer and witch children who failed their jobs of protecting the universe from dangerous threats. Alas, children that have given up on the creation of their ancestors and brooding teenagers who were incompetent at their jobs. The adults that once ruled the Golden Land have either passed on or were banished by the younger generation for their conservative ways.

The Golden Land was at the third generation of rulers. The current ruler was the Sorcerer of Misfortune Prism. He was the middle son of the creator of the universe. He took the throne after the death of his father. Only those who were associated with the Golden Land knew what happened. The father had been murdered by his own son after a deadly argument resulted in his son getting the upper hand and bringing him down. The death of the father actually put the eldest son in power but that was all good. The eldest son was going to lead the universe in an era of eternal peace. There would be wars and conflict but Cube always knew how to deal with the situations presented to him.

Everyone liked a calm, charismatic leader like Cube, but the universe didn't deserve someone as perfect as he. The 2000 year old war was the beginning of the end to many surviving witches and sorcerers in the Golden Land. The war started because of the Gods created by Cube's father. The Gods became arrogant and started claiming different areas of the universe as their own. However, when one would claim the angels, it was easy to spread corruption. The Great Evil was created because of the sin of those who are supposed to rule for the creator of the universe.

Cube had tried to stop the war. However, the Golden Land was not allowed to interfere with the war of their creations. In Cube's case, he couldn't actively help those attacked by the Great Evil. Isolation needed to be his ally in a situation like this. By ignoring the rules of the Golden Land, it cost him his life.

Prism used his older brother's death as an excuse to banish the adults in the Golden Land. Only teenagers and children were allowed to stay in the safety net known as the Golden Land. There were a few exceptions. Alfred was Cube's butler but now he served Prism. Many of the servant class known as "Furniture" could also remain in the Golden Land. The adults that had managed to hide in the Golden Land outside of Prism's sight were the only ones that could stay even if they had lost power due to Prism's hostile takeover.

Since then, the Golden Land had been run by immature children and unstable teenagers. If Cube were still alive, he would be disappointed with how his little brother handled things. Cube's old comrades were at the mercy of every race imaginable. The Golden Land's reputation dropped and the Apostles were hunted down and killed. Some of them found someone to look after them but the rest weren't so lucky. Even if they survived an encounter with an angry witch hunter, they didn't keep their sanity in check.

In retrospect, Symia might have been one of the insane witches. She had every right to have lost her mind. Cube was everything to her. She might not have been one of the Apostles but he took care of her when she was a child. She wished to always be there for him but Prism made it impossible. Yes, it was Prism's fault the universe is as it is. It was why she had to take things into her own hands. Prism couldn't even handle the Great Evil! The Goddess of Light only sealed Samael away for at least 2000 years. Over time, constantly resetting the universe has delayed Samael's return but there really was a limit. At some point, the person who killed Samael every time would eventually fail and then all would truly be lost. The fact the kids hiding in the Golden Palace refused to acknowledge this fact drove her mad.

Raven had the potential of being a better ruler than Prism. However, her obsessive love for that brat prevented her from even using her powers correctly. Raven would rather reset everything should Prism die than keep everything as it is. If she was around when Cube was alive, then this whole mess wouldn't have had happened! The fact she can't even go that far back in time-

Symia's eyes shot open. She had been dreaming of the terrible things that happened again. Her orange locks covered her pale face stained with tears. She sighed to herself. Why did she let this happen? Why was she even giving these kids the benefit of the doubt? Why couldn't she just end it herself.

Symia knew the answer. What she wanted to do wouldn't make Cube happy. Cube was a true messiah. He cared for everyone and wouldn't want anyone hurt because of him. Unfortunately, everyone including the lover he left behind suffered. The witch forced herself to sit up from her chair as she pondered what she intended to do today.

There wasn't much she could really do. She could scream and vent all she wanted but the truth in the matter was that she wasn't as powerful as she wanted to be. She had her way with words but it could only get her so far. At the moment, she had the upper hand against Raven and the three Smashers that worked under her. She threatened to put their most precious person in danger if they did not do what she said. If they realized that the threats were hollow, they would stop what they are doing.

The witch had a plan that no one would approve of. It required others to suffer but in the long run, the universe would fix itself.

Symia dubbed herself the Omniscient Witch. She had visions of what is to come. However, she wasn't like the Goddess of Probability. Where Xavia had could look into the future of an individual person and determine the many split branches of their future, Symia was on a grander scale of being able to see the end result. However, her vision was extremely vague. The end she saw was something of a fantasy. She imagined the Great Evil being purified. Not destroyed. Not sealed. Purified as in given another chance at life. This vision didn't make any sense but she refused to tell anyone that. Instead, she told those who knew of her existence that their actions would result to the defeat of the Great Evil. To get this far, they must pay evil unto evil.

This was a partial lie. Symia had to dive into the reality of her visions at some point in time. The goal Symia had in mind was to make sure Samael was no longer a threat to the universe without removing him from existence. The omniscient witch learned that if Samael were kept alive, Cube could potentially return. She didn't know how that was possible but she wanted to believe this from her research.

What Symia needed was concentrated energy. At first, she thought it could either be a human sacrifice or obtaining something was deemed pure. Alas, that was not the case. Symia witnessed Diamond obtain this energy in the worst way imaginable. The Homs race had something in their body that generated enough energy to revive Cube. However, mass genocide was not the way to go. That timeline should have been a celebration for the return of the Messiah but Cube had spoken that he wished not to be in a world where he lived amongst the corpse of others who had no choice in the matter. He then went back to the world of nothingness without even seeing his beloved.

Diamond and his daughter Pearl were then defeated and erased from all timelines. Raven couldn't actually get rid of Diamond given he lived way before her time. However, he won't get far after he leaves the evil organization known as the Army of Darkness. He won't meet up with Pit's father and he'll be killed by a witch hunter. Symia found his end sad and pathetic but it was for the best. Diamond had lost all hope for the universe ever since Cube died and he went to the extreme to bring him back. To be told to his face that his hard work meant nothing if Cube refused to stay alive if it meant other's suffered destroyed him. Symia refused to let that happen to her.

Her plan required the suffering of others. That was a means to an end. Her method wouldn't actually kill anyone and Cube wouldn't need to be told what had transpired in other timelines. Pure energy was in every living being. Because the Golden Land was the center of the universe, stealing the energy from living beings and concentrating it into one location will surely bring Cube back. There would be no need to wipe out an entire alien race. This same amount of energy can also be used to purify the Great Evil. Because Samael was originally a good angel, it was possible to change him back. While he would need to atone for his crimes, it meant that the worse problem the universe has would no longer be a thing and a reset wouldn't be necessary.

However, extracting pure energy would be a problem. Killing an entire race did the job but it was barely enough to sustain Cube's body. Hell, that was the only reason why Cube barely lasted a few minutes before he chose death again. So if murdering people didn't extract enough energy then what would?

Symia wasn't all that surprised that sex was the answer. Then again, outside of the creators, everything starts with procreation. The creators made the divine beings and from there, they went on with populating the universe. Every living being had a spec of Golden Land energy and if it could be drawn out, then it could be saved.

What Symia didn't understand was why love between individuals didn't generate the energy. The power of love was supposed to be one of the ultimate powers in the universe…but it wasn't. Pure energy is extracted between two individuals  _mating_. Animalistic sex is the best way to get the energy and when it's forced on the individual, the better the results. Symia wanted to puke at the idea that forced intercourse was what was needed.

That's why she needed Pit, Shulk and Rosalina to do the job for her. They were as disgusted as she was (although she didn't show it to them). If they wanted to protect their loved ones from this fate, they would obey her. It was funny though…Dark Pit was the perfect candidate. He could probably get the most pure energy given his soul is pure. The mother of the universe is inside of him for that very reason. But Pit made it clear he won't let his twin be used for something like this. Pit made life harder on everyone by insisting Dark Pit survived the ordeal. Had Pit not cared for his clone, then the universe would be at peace…yet…here we are.

Symia changed the wording of the Golden Land energy and just called it quota. The omniscient witch slapped a wristband on the three Smashers. When the pure energy was extracted, it would go into the bracelet. When they returned to the Golden Land, Symia would take it away and that would be it for the timeline. If they wanted, they could give her the energy and then continue mayhem. But they weren't villains. They did the minimum required and left it alone. If Symia tried to goad them into stealing more energy, they might grow suspicious of her plans. At the moment, she was seen as well-meaning but very extreme with her actions. They didn't know that she had a second agenda and Samael was only the second thing on her list of things to do.

But while the three Smashers were forced to do her dirty work, Symia was often left alone spying on the Smashers. Despite her title, she couldn't watch that many people so she kept her eyes on the Smash Realm. Anything out of it would be a problem but she didn't have the power to watch every person she deemed dangerous. At some point, Symia intended to obtain a spy and make them watch over certain individuals. If her plan was found out, then any hopes of Cube returning was gone.

Symia kept her eyes on a few individuals. At first she spied on the very people she threatened for the quota. Then she would look at the three Smashers she forced to work for her. Eventually, she started watching the battles in Smash and sometimes forgot why she was watching them in the first place. The worst part was she often found herself scouting out the assist trophy area. Her eyes skipped a beat whenever she thought about a certain bulky human.

The orange haired witched forced herself out of bed and made her way to her vanity mirror. In front of the mirror was a crystal ball in the shape of a golden butterfly. She just needed to push a button and she could observe from a distance.

Symia's target of affection was none other than Magnus. She swore he had this aura around him that attracted divine beings toward him. The woman he had Rita with was one of the many women attracted to him. Many demons found him sexy and of course Pit thought he was hot.

Magnus was unfortunately taken. Symia learned the hard way that there were some relationships that were going to keep happening no matter how many times Raven reset the universe. Magnus hooking up with Dunban was one of them. Symia wondered if Ala had her way with Dunban's soul if things would be different. She would never know. Ala got hasty and lost her chance to ever get Dunban's soul.

Ala was a demon with powers to control the weather, specifically thunderstorms. She was from the Slavic Realm and those Gods were cut off from the main problems of the universe. Dunban made a pact with her back on Bionis. His soul would be forfeited in exchange for her powers that would allow him to become strong and protect the only family he had. At the time, Dunban had nothing to lose since Fiora was the only thing he cared about. Over time, he started caring about more people. It wouldn't be enough until the fourth Smash tournament came around and Dunban met Magnus. After that, he always had his doubts about his pact and getting too close to the older male. The Homs never told Magnus about said pact so it didn't become an issue until that timeline. The timelines before that had Ala not be in a huge rush. She would get his soul "soon" but it never happened due to the Great Evil destroying everything. Ala didn't remember the stuff in the past so she repeated her mistake until she finally did something different that costed her greatly.

Ala had taken Dunban's soul in that one timeline but because the Smashers weren't aware of the pact he made, it appeared to be a kidnapping. Pit, Shulk, Magnus and a few others journeyed to the Slavic Realm in order to save Dunban. They were successful but that only angered Ala and the Slavic Gods. At first, Ala tried to plead to being the victim. She was a demon just doing her job and was getting attacked by the Greek Gods. She wanted tension. She wanted war. She wanted Dunban's soul she sought after for years.

Ala's plans failed time and time again from getting the chaos she wanted to tricking demons to get Dunban killed. She finally decided to take matters into her own hands. Her hand was forced and she managed to trick the other Slavic Gods into joining her cause. At the time, Symia was only starting to put her own plan into action. While the Greek Gods (or what was left of them), battled with the Slavic Gods, Ala tried to use this as a distraction to claim the soul that was "rightfully" hers. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Dunban made a pact with Hades to cancel out the one with Ala. She had failed to retrieve his soul therefore it was easy for Hades to bypass it.

Dunban would then become a demon that had to serve Hades when the God of the Underworld demanded it. In the past, Hades would have worked Dunban to death. Now, Hades had the people he cared about back under him and he was far more lenient with his servants now. Dunban could continue with his life without fear of Ala snatching his soul. It didn't stop her of course but she would find less success and best to go find someone else to bother.

Becoming a demon had its pros and cons with the pros obviously outweighing the cons. The veteran Homs had almost every part of his body restored when reborn as a demon. He had full control of thunder and lightning and his movement was swifter than before. Dunban's health seemed to reverse itself the moment he became a demon. He was most likely going to live longer than what Ala wanted.

The few cons involved losing many things that made Dunban a proud Homs. A Raiju was just a term for a weasel demon that manipulated lightning. He had to adapt to a more animalistic style. Additionally, he grew a strong sex drive. Homs by nature are chaste aliens. Only in the winter did they desire a partner to mate with. For Dunban who seemed to lack the sex drive in general, suddenly wanting to have sex multiple times in a day scared him. His restraint was very powerful but the moment he was given a taste of his partner, the animal instincts kicked in and he would make up for the days he didn't have intercourse.

Having someone like Magnus was a blessing. He was the strongest human in Pit's world and the quirks included being able to take on angels and demons despite his limitations. Because he was big and muscular, he was also had an amazing stamina. For a demon partner, this was crucial. And for a thunder demon, a partner that could take an electric shock or two…or five was needed.

Magnus didn't appreciate being exposed to the elements but when Dunban wanted something from him, he was getting it. He had warned Riki to get out of the room just so Dunban wouldn't shock him by accident. The Nopon left knowing the implication (saying something along the lines of "Make thunder babies DunDun).

And that's how Magnus found himself being shocked every time Dunban pushed himself down on his cock. The mercenary was seeing more than just stars.

"Uhh…gahh…Dunban…calm…" Magnus had a hard time finishing his sentence because the Raiju shocked him again. "Argh!"

"Come on Magnus! I'm just getting started!" The Homs purred.

Dunban was still nice to look at even with the animal ears and tail that were now apparent on his body. Magnus couldn't touch Dunban's ear due to the position he was in and the tail had a mind of its own. The tail kept curling up toward Magnus toes and giving a light shock that drove him insane!

"I already came twice…" Magnus murmured. He felt something rushing toward his groin again.

"And you're going to keep cumming until I'm satisfied," Dunban reminded him. His eyes were filled with nothing but greed and lust for his lover.

Magnus being the strongest human was actually a curse. He just didn't want to admit that he might have enjoyed the electroshock.

Symia would never understand why men had such weird kinks. If that kept happening to her, she would have passed out a while ago. She didn't want to watch anymore and turned her attention elsewhere. This meant she had to turn off the crystal ball and search for something else to watch. That's why she turned to a different place entirely in hopes of getting her mind off of her crush.

The universe behind the mirror was a sight to behold. A few timelines the Smashers have accidentally stumbled into that world where the Smashers are in the Smash Realm but with a completely different set up, room arrangements and more. This Smash Realm wasn't as competitive as the main verse but tournaments were still important. Problems still stemmed from being close to the troublesome trio that Symia had under her thumb.

Because a mirror shard could be broken into many pieces, there were different pathways in this timeline all around how a few characters acted and if they achieved a goal in their world. One timeline for example has Shulk grow attached to Rob (who went by Robin) later rather than sooner resulting in a different string of events happening. However, no matter what transpired, Dunban still found a way to get closer to Magnus. It all depended on how much Pit interfered with them. Did his interference force the two together or does Pit gracefully step down from Magnus' grace for him to find happiness?

The trio wasn't as powerful here and neither were the people Symia spied on. Symia could probably invade that world and control it to her likings. However, the Master Hand of that realm apparently made friends with the current one and anything that happened was reported. Often, Pit and Rob were the two Smashers that found themselves meddling in this universe more times than not and never for good reasons. Symia intended to make good use of Pit if he tried to test a theory in this universe. Because the world behind the mirror was one single, slow timeline, they weren't going to forget the crimes committed.

But that went both ways. If Symia tried to meddle with a relationship, they wouldn't forget and she might be observed further down the line. One thing she really didn't want to do is have Rosalina be onto her. Out of the three Smashers working for her, she was the most dangerous. Her despair may have prevented her from acting but that didn't change how if she willed it, she would not hesitate to give her a real fight. The person Rosalina shielded from the Golden Land witch was someone who could protect herself unlike Rob and Dark Pit who were prone to being targeted by demons.

This universe was harder to keep track of. Symia should have prioritized the Smashers but she found herself observing Magnus and Dunban again. While the assist trophy was the same as ever, Dunban's condition was different. Instead of becoming a demon, Dunban simply had his arm fixed. That was significant simply because Dunban wouldn't align himself to a God down the line. He simply wanted a functioning arm and not be a liability to others.

Symia hardly cared about the details. She just observed Magnus helping Dunban out once his arm was restored. "Help out" literally meant supporting his weight when Dunban wore himself out but even something like this would turn into something sexual.

Dunban's trust issues were more prominent in this world than it was in the one she lived in. Despite similar incidents occurring in Dunban's past, the black haired Homs pushed away others who got too close. His trauma stemmed from constant betrayals and not wanting to give it another shot and Symia preferred it this way. But Magnus proved tenacious and forced his way into Dunban's heart. However, their sexual encounters were based on physical bonding rather than emotional. The Homs usually approached Magnus with sex in mind and got it in return. He was in firm denial of his feelings even if the other Smashers saw how infatuated he was with the older mercenary. The war veteran became clingier when rumors went around about how Magnus had slept with Pit in the past and seeing the horny angel rub his head against his crush's strong arms only fueled him even more.

Symia watched it. Pit was being his dumb self with Magnus again. Dunban wasn't having none of that and pulled Magnus away for the night. He insisted that the mercenary forgot about doing something the assist trophies were supposed to do. This was all a big lie though as Dunban just wanted the man all to himself. Not like Magnus minded too much especially if Dunban was being the aggressor.

"You know, you could have waited for me to finish my talk with Angel Face," Magnus teased as Dunban urged him on top of the bed. The younger male wanted to "top" this time.

"Just shut up," Dunban hissed. "You told me that you were going to be here at this time."

"Since when has the clock been your best friend?" Magnus teased. He hummed seeing Dunban fiddling with his pants. "Needy, aren't you?"

"Shut up…" the Homs ended up repeating.

"No need to be jealous Dunbun."

"I am not jealous."

Magnus decided not to argue. Instead he started to remove Dunban's pants. Compared to his partner, the pants went down rather easily. The mercenary grinned seeing his partner not having any underwear. "You aren't wasting any time, aren't you?"

Dunban chose not to open his mouth. He grumbled at how hard Magnus' pants fought with him. Eventually, he was able to pull his partner's pants down followed by the boxers. Dunban clearly wanted to get things over with but Magnus wasn't going to allow that.

"I know you want me, but I want to have some fun," Magnus hummed.

"No-" Dunban started to protest. However, Magnus already had an idea what he wanted to do and grabbed a hold of the Homs' hips. "Hnnng…"

"Get my cock ready for me. I'm going to have fun with this view."

Before Dunban could register what the older male went, he gasped feeling a wet tongue probing his entrance. Dunban's entire body shook. His face beat red from how Magnus had no qualms.

"W-Why must you insist on…on…hnng…"

Magnus enjoyed making his partner flustered. Dunban liked rough sex but didn't appreciate anything considered dirty. Despite this being one of the many things he found dirty, Dunban's cock sprung up.

"I wouldn't do it if you didn't enjoy it," Magnus joked. "I want your mouth on my cock. Don't leave me hanging."

Dunban groaned when Magnus went back to work. It wasn't fair how his head was already dizzy with the mercenary's strong hand pumping his dick while his tongue was inside of him. He didn't want to cum before Magnus put his dick in him.

But at the same time, he refused to let Magnus treat him like this after making him wait. He refused to lose to this arrogant bastard. Dunban forced himself to ignore the pleasure and took as much of his partner's cock inside of his mouth. With how often he did this with the raven haired mercenary, it was ridiculously easy to do. Magnus allowed his partner to shift on top of him just slightly so he could have easy access. Dunban coated his lover's cock with his saliva as he bobbed his head back and forth. He moaned into the large length feeling Magnus' tongue travel further into him.

"That's it. Just like that," Magnus growled removing his tongue just to praise the younger male. "Suck on my cock like your life depends on it."

Dunban's cock twitched as a result. He obeyed without a second thought. He went further than he normally would. Pleased with Dunban's work, Magnus pumped his lover faster. Instead of his tongue, Magnus pushed a finger inside of Dunban's hole. The small squishy sound caused Magnus' cock to twitch inside of his lover's mouth. Dunban felt Magnus was getting close and he tried his best to get the older male to cum first.

One finger went in relatively easily. Magnus inserted a second finger in causing his partner to squirm on top of him. The mercenary chuckled seeing Dunban move his hips back as if trying to take all of his fingers in. Magnus slowing down only agitated the veteran Homs.

"Dunbun, you can do better than this," Magnus taunted.

Dunban moaned as a response. Try as he might, Magnus was got to him. If Magnus could see his face, he would see how drunk on lust the Homs was.

"You know, if anyone saw you like this, I wonder what they would say…" Magnus started.

Dunban had to stop just to weakly turn his head and glare at his partner.

"D-Don't say tha-ahhhh!"

Magnus had enough room to insert a third finger. Dunban's eyes widened but it wasn't in surprise. Magnus drank the look his lover gave him.

"Get back to work. You're not done."

It was hard for Dunban to finish the job. His moans made it harder to breathe. He couldn't even breathe through his nose normally. He moaned his partner's name feeling himself reach his limit. He didn't care anymore if he wanted to put Magnus in his place. He wanted to cum.

"Hmmm! MMmm! Mnnnng! Mmmmm!~"

Magnus thrusted his fingers a few more times just brushing at Dunban's prostate and that was enough for Dunban to lose his composure. Magnus allowed his partner to spill his juices on his hand. While Dunban was in the middle of his climax, Magnus came inside of his partner's mouth. He made sure to shoot his seed far down Dunban's throat. The noise he made was just too much for the mercenary.

The only thing Magnus wished he could see was the expression the younger male made. Dunban didn't seem to react to Magnus cumming inside his mouth until he found himself choking on it. The high Dunban had vanished only because he pulled his mouth away. He tried taking as much of his partner's semen as he could but it only ended up spilling on his attire and on Magnus' cock.

"D-Damn Dunbun, you can't stop being hot, now can you?" Magnus said so casually that it made Dunban want to spit the semen at the cocky mercenary.

"S-Stop with the nickname!" Dunban choked. The white substance went down the wrong pipe. All Magnus could do was laugh. It would take a couple of minutes before they continued fucking. For now, Magnus was going to enjoy the sight of his partner flustered and humiliated.

Symia wanted to puke for a different reason entirely. She needed to stop watching others have sex. She turned the vision off on this universe and searched for another one to look at.

Then there are universes where the Smashers don't have their powers. They are normal human beings leading normal lives. These worlds cannot hoped to be touched by the Great Evil. As a result, they avoid the deaths that occur in the main universe. Symia only looked here to see how her "servants" could have been without the Smash Brothers Realm bringing it all together.

She wasn't all that surprised at what she saw. Pit was actually his age being around fifteen years old along with Dark Pit. He was still the older sibling and a troublemaker to boot. Palutena adopted him after his father Daedalus was forced to give the two up. Symia didn't care too much about what happened to Daedalus as her focus was only to Pit. Despite being a teenager, Pit was still more observant than what people gave him credit for.

Shulk was a college student majoring in engineering. He suffered from immense trauma identical to his problems in the main universe. His frail body was a far cry to how he was in the Smash verse and it amused the witch to no end. Shulk still managed to find Rob (who went by Robin in this realm too) and the two still managed to go out but this Homs served no threat to anyone whatsoever.

Rosalina ran a daycare and took care of the children similar to how she took care of her Lumas. One might even conclude each child without a parent was a Luma in this universe. Rosalina was friends with Palutena who came to her for advice. Rosalina was the one who suggested that Palutena ask Magnus to look after her twins while she went to work. Overall, Rosalina might have some self-awareness but without the powers of space by her side, she was overall useless.

All three of these Smashers still indirectly were involved with Magnus and Dunban. Magnus was friends with Rosalina in a sense and had no problem looking after Pit and Dark Pit (whose name was "Kuro" here) as long as he was paid a good sum of money. Dunban was Shulk's guardian but proved to be incompetent after the accident involving Fiora's coma. Shulk became amnesic not aware that he lost his childhood friend to a car accident and Reyn was all but abandoned. All of these minor incidents brought Magnus and Dunban together…

…And it irritated the witch to no end.

…Perhaps too much.

Dunban wasn't a good partner for Magnus at all. He drinks away his sorrows and hurts his body in the process. He works at a strip club run by corrupt individuals. He neglects to look after those close to him while tunnel visioning Fiora who might as well be dead. Magnus was an assassin while he wasn't the cleanest person in the world, he was still relatively stable. How could such a man go after a total disaster like Dunban? It made no sense!

And when Dunban put himself in a bad situation, Magnus went out of his way to rescue him. And what does Dunban do for all of that? He gives himself up like a common whore! It wasn't fair that Magnus had such low standards for someone who didn't deserve it.

Symia had to stop herself from watching them from a distance. She rolled her eyes at how she was almost as racist as Pit was toward Homs. Then again…Homs were aliens and it was aliens that got Cube killed in the first place!

The witch let out a disappointed sigh. This was three for three so far with these different universes. It not like the red string of fate was a real thing! Time to look at another universe to see if anything changed.

There was another timeline where the pair was together but it was a gorier timeline. In this timeline, Magnus' child had an agenda to kill him. The child wasn't sweet little Rita. A malicious, troubled girl name Alekto plagued this universe with her constant universe jumping. She either killed Magnus or those closest to Pit before jumping to the next timeline and repeat the process. A pointless endeavor when one realized that Palutena was capable of bringing the dead back to life. The Goddess of Light had cheated death time and time again, and a human soul like Magnus was easy to grab. The child wasted her time if she believed that her father that she believed abandoned her would repent in hell.

Symia paid attention to these timelines because of how easily Magnus and Dunban hooked up. These tragic timelines are the ones where Dunban opens up to Magnus the fastest. They're only starting to fall into a stable relationship before Magnus is taken away from the Homs. Even when Magnus was revived, Dunban was still traumatized from witnessing the murder of his significant other and it would carry with him for the rest of his life.

It's hilarious how a timeline with so much death and suffering resulted still didn't matter to these two. Symia hoped that the Homs would do something to Magnus' corpse but it was all wishful thinking. Judging someone was too easy and Dunban shown a lot of restraint. If he wasn't killed with his lover, he would wait with the corpse until someone found them. Palutena fixed things up for them but the trauma remained.

Symia remembered when she had someone she cared about. That person encouraged her to be herself and to not be afraid of anything. But that person is gone and Symia was left to pick up the pieces. Not like her feelings mattered when that person was in love with another…

 _Don't think about him._  Symia told herself.  _He never loved you in that way. You're just rotting away._

She could think this but still resent Dunban for being one of the few fortunate ones.

Every universe had something in common. Besides being tied to the red strings of fate, when the couple was together, Symia noticed how Dunban acted. He wasn't as emotionally intimate as Magnus was. The mercenary just did what the Homs wanted which often was rough sex without a sense of intimacy.

But sometimes, Magnus would show a sense of warmth directed toward his lover. Dunban preferred sex positions that involved not looking at his partner directly. Sometimes, he wanted his younger partner to know how much he adored him. Those were the times Magnus would flip Dunban over on his back and was gentler thrusts.

"Dunbun, don't close your eyes," Magnus whispered in his partner's ears. "Let me see you."

Dunban turned his head in retaliation. He continued squinting as if he didn't hear him. Magnus huffed as he started to slow down. The Homs noticed immediately and tried to force his partner to keep with the original pace. Magnus had an idea on how to handle his stubborn partner. His giant hands grabbed a hold of both of Dunban's smaller ones surprising him. The Homs weakly glared at Magnus.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Magnus smiled. "Heh, you're finally looking at me."

The mercenary truly enjoyed teasing his partner. Dunban's face couldn't be anymore redder.

"Magnus, t-this isn't funny!" He stuttered. "Just finish up so I can-"

The dark skinned mercenary picked up the pace again while Dunban let his guard down. The sudden gasp from his mouth only made things worse for the younger male. Try as he might, Dunban couldn't get his hands out of Magnus' grasps. Magnus held onto his partner just tight enough to where Dunban couldn't push his hands away but gentle enough to where the intimacy was apparent.

"Nnng!"

"No need to be shy," Magnus hummed. "I like looking at your pretty face."

Dunban was past his limit. Embarrassment is going to be the end of him. He shut his eyes tight but knowing that Magnus gazed down at him admiring the view made this situation even worse.

"D-Don't…ahhh…Don't look at me…"

That was an order that Magnus wasn't going to obey. The mercenary leaned down and claimed his lover's lips. There really wasn't much Dunban can do. Tears threatened to fall down his eyes when gave into Magnus' love. He opened his eyes ever so slowly to stare at his lover.

Magnus broke the kiss. "Beautiful."

Dunban found himself tightening his grip on Magnus' hands when he feels himself reaching his climax. He tries to shut his eyes so his partner doesn't see him make a humiliating face.

"I want to see you," Magnus grunted weakly. "Please…my love?"

Dunban really was weak to words. He peaked at his partner shyly.

"Mag…nus…ahh…"

The Homs finally let Magnus see him at his most vulnerable. Magnus was the one dumbstruck despite asking for it. The thrusting had stopped immediately and he came without realizing it. Dunban shut his eyes again feeling the hot liquid shoot inside of him. He tightened his grip on Magnus' hand to the point that he would leave bruises.

"Magnus…" Dunban called out again. His orgasm came when Magnus neared the end of his. He let out a pleasant sound feeling the tension inside him leave his body.

Magnus remained on top of his lover after cumming. He was too heavy for Dunban to push off. Even though Dunban was the one that should have been flustered, Magnus' sudden silence made it apparent what happened.

"…You asked to see my face," Dunban told him softly. He still hadn't let go of his partner's hand.

"You weren't supposed to be so damn cute!" Magnus found himself shouting. "Dammit!"

Dunban smirked. He loved when a plan backfired like this. The embarrassment was worth seeing his partner a nervous wreck.

While the Homs patted his boyfriend's shoulder, Symia finally decided to tune out. She let out a sigh of disappointed.

"I need to pick another guy to be head over heels for. This is embarrassing to watch…"

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 7620 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Ari just wanted porn. I did a multi-universe analysis with porn. A recap for both of us and what is to come for my universe when it comes to porn plots.
> 
> 2\. In my universe, one of the spoilers for the Slavic Arc is that my Dunban ends up signing a contract with Hades and becomes a demon. He becomes a Raiju which is literally a weasel that controls lightning. This is so he can overwrite the Slavic Goddess who tried to take his soul in Faustian Contract. This is a permanent thing on him because of how Raven messed things up and kept it going. This also means that Dunban remembers some stuff in the timelines for better or worse and why he's somewhat off limits in terms of targeting him for the quota.
> 
> 3\. Another thing in my universe is about the child Magnus and Dunban have in the future. Because of a combination of things (Ala messing with Dunban's body, interaction with demons and my universe learning about the seahorse effect) Dunban is able to have Tempest with Magnus. Most future children are kept "safe" from the Great Evil until a timeline that ends up in their favor shows up. Tempest is also used in Ari's universe.
> 
> 4\. In my universe, Magnus' child is named Rita who is an adorable little angel Pit wants to protect. Rita is the captain of the 10th division filled with children (mainly orphans). In Ari's universe, Magnus has a daughter named Alekto who is murderous and cruel in comparison due to feeling she was abandoned by her father. If these kids ever met, things wouldn't really go well given how Rita loves his father and Alekto hates him.
> 
> 5\. The AU universe was lowkey one of my favorite universes Ari wrote so I just had to bring it up. Magnus and Dunban still ended up together and just wanted a way to piss Symia off.
> 
> 6\. Speaking of Symia, she is the newest Golden Land witch that appeared after Mecha Galaxy. She has more power manipulating time than Raven and as a result, she officially upstaged her. Raven cannot do anything but keep quiet because telling Prism won't end well. Symia is a worshiper of Cube and wants to return to the old times. However, Raven had already re-written things to ensure that Diamond/Sphere will never be able to do damage like what happened in Mecha Galaxy. Symia is an adult unlike the Golden land witches/sorcerers currently occupying the palace.


End file.
